


Guardian Angel

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Overdose, Self Harm, attempted suicide, harsh dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: Y/N has a rough time and shit goes really down hill. Dean tries to help in his own special way





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really upset lately. My friend also just overdosed on Xanax (she's okay now though and is in rehab) and so I decided to write this to show that people do care, even if they go about it in weird/harsh ways

It had been a mistake. You didn't want those stupid Winchesters stepping in on your hunt. You were so intent on finishing it on your own that you had caused Sam to be pretty badly injured. Vengeful spirits could be really nasty. 

You should've just let them take care of it. He probably would've been fine if you hadn't been there. He wouldn't have a broken leg and dislocated shoulder. You were such an idiot. 

You flopped down on the ratty bed of your motel room, running your fingers through your hair harshly. You felt tears welling up in your eyes, gripping your hair tightly in your fingers. You always had to mess up something, and this time you got somebody hurt.

You got up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the table and taking a large swig of it. Alcoholism was part of the job. Self-harm and hatred was part of being you. You grabbed one of the knives out of your duffel bag, pulling off your jeans to add new scars to the old ones that littered your skin. 

You drank most of the bottle and had added ten more cuts to your thighs, but it was enough. You grabbed the half empty bottle of Xanax from your bag and popped the lid. You couldn't risk hurting anybody else on a hunt. You couldn't keep messing everything up, and there was only one way to ensure you wouldn't. You emptied the rest of the bottle of Xanax into your mouth, using the whiskey to wash it down. 

The entire bottle of whiskey was gone when you finally started feeling woozy. Your vision was blurred and you felt nauseous. You were even hearing loud thumping sounds. You laid back on the bed, the thumping getting louder and more frequent as your eyes began to close. You heard a sound like the door opening right before you slipped into nothingness. 

 

You woke up by violently puking into the toilet bowl, think arms holding you up. You manage to get out a "what the fuck" before throwing up again. Your head was killing you, and clearly your stomach was as well. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" You recognized that voice. Why do you recognize that voice? Oh shit. It was Dean. 

"I didn't mean to get Sam hurt." You rushed the last bit, dry heaving right after. He sighed harshly, pushing on your stomach so you threw up the last bit of anything that you had in your stomach. 

"I'm not talking about what happened to Sam, I'm talking about you trying to fucking off yourself." He growled the last bit, his voice incredibly hard as he spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I feel like you already saw the answer to that." You tried to pull yourself out of his arms, essentially throwing yourself to the ground as you did. You placed your hand on your thigh as you slowly stood up, effectively covering your hand with blood. You grumbled "oh come on" to yourself as you turned on the water to wash your hands. 

"Seriously, Y/N, what hell? You're lucky I got here when I did." You could see his jaw set in the reflection. "It's a good thing I came in when you didn't answer." 

"I could've been asleep."

"Yeah, asleep for forever." You shut off the water, turning to face him. 

"Well, that WAS the plan." You scowled, moving around him. You could've sworn he had actually growled.

"You're pissed at me for saving you?!" He grabbed your arm, pulling you back to face him. 

"Yeah, Dean, cause I clearly didn't want to be alive, so yes, I'm pissed at you for saving me!" You felt tears well up again but blinked them away. You used the short amount of time that he was shocked to pull your arm out of his hold, exiting the bathroom. 

"Why are you acting like this?! Is it just because of Sam? He's fine!" He followed you out and you tried to ignore him. "That's no reason to try to kill yourself."

"Get out of here, Dean." You spoke calmly, pulling a pair of pajama pants out of your bag and putting them on. 

"Hell no, you may try to kill yourself again." He crossed his arms, never taking his eyes off of you. 

"And it's none of your business if I was going to." You glared at him, crossing your arms as well. 

"You're my business, so it is my business." 

"I'm not your business. I never have been and I never will be. Just get out!" He still didn't budge. "Get-"

"I'm not fucking leaving, sweetheart. You're not gonna kill yourself." He kicked off his shoes before sitting on the bed. 

"I promise not to kill myself tonight." You sighed loudly, running your hands through your hair. "Just get the fuck outta here."

"This may be a surprise, but I don't believe you. I'm staying here to keep an eye on ya." He leaned back against the headboard, patting the bed beside him. "Get comfortable, sweetheart."

"You may be able to stop me for now, but we're going our different ways tomorrow." You grumbled, getting under the covers and turning out the light. "You can't stop me then."

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill yourselves, guys. The Winchesters and I don't want that


End file.
